


Anger with Nowhere to Go

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Jon needs a slap or a hug, Jon/Martin implied, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Jon is angry.





	Anger with Nowhere to Go

Sometimes… sometimes between the worry and the fear and the deep deep loneliness Jon let himself feel angry at him. 

It was like the old days, he would think ironically. Being mad at Martin. Except this time there was something to be mad about… at least in those in between times when he was too tired and hurt and too … human to ignore the anger. 

Anger that Martin was making choices for him, sacrificing himself for him. Anger that he had to do this alone. Knowing he would fail by himself, and that the only person that might help him had shut himself away claiming it was for his own good. 

Maybe it wasn’t a fair anger, but he felt it deeply. In the Archives all alone after having pulled knowledge from an innocent person that thought they had escaped their fear. After the anger at himself of course. 

He was angry because Martin wasn’t stopping him. Tim would have stopped him. Oh, Tim would have  _ loved _ to stop him. Tim would have watched him like a hawk and put an axe in his skull the first time Jon went rabid. 

Sasha would have been disappointed in him. The Real Sasha who he didn’t have tears for even after remembering her long hair and glasses and fearlessness. She would have come up with solutions. So the boss is a monster. What do we do? How do we fix it or contain it. What’s the equivalent of Archivist carbon dioxide?

Martin was coddling him. Again. And putting himself in danger to do it. Making himself a monster to do it. For what? For Jon? 

Jon didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. Without Martin. Without anyone because he was so weak he was becoming more and more the Monster. 

While Martin. Stupid idiot Martin decided the best thing to do was to go off and try to protect something that would need to be destroyed or sealed away. 

His hands shook, thinking about that. He didn’t want to… he still didn’t want to die. And… he didn’t want to live in endless suffering. He didn’t want to be locked away for everyone’s safety. 

Martin coming back and finding the thing he had been protecting all this time. Maybe then he would finally deal with Jon head on. 

Or maybe he would never come back at all.

Jon didn’t think for a second he deserved Martin’s friendship much less anything else.

But he  _ needed him. _ And he wasn’t here. 

He was in danger. 

And he was so angry. 


End file.
